


Curtain Shopping

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Curtain Fic, Curtains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto need curtains for their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lannamichaels’s prompt ‘Any, any, curtain shopping,’ at fic_promptly.

“How about these for the bedroom?” Jack called across the shop.

Ianto turned from where he was comparing the merits of two sets of warmly lined, floor-length curtains and stared in horror at the filmy black and red monstrosities that had caught Jack’s attention.

“We’re furnishing a family home, Jack, not a brothel!” he exclaimed, rather louder than he’d intended, then blushed as everyone in the shop turned to stare at him. Jack remained oblivious to the attention being directed at them.

“I know, that’s why I suggested them for the bedroom, they’d really set the mood!” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ianto just wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Not happening,” he stated firmly. “They’re completely impractical, we need something that’ll keep out the cold and the light from the streetlamps at night. Those would do neither. And besides, they’re hideous!”

Jack pouted. “But the ones you’re looking at are so boring.”

Ianto turned back to his own choices. Plain, neutral colours, well made, but now he really thought about it, they were definitely lacking a certain something.

“You’re right,” he admitted, a little reluctantly. “When did I turn into my sister? They’re not really us, are they?”

Jack shook his head. “Practical is good, up to a point, but it’s not everything. It’s our home, not a bland hotel suite. It should fit us.”

Ianto had to admit it was a good point.

“That doesn’t mean we’re getting anything like those.” He pointed a finger at the curtains Jack had been looking at. “But, maybe we can find something more eye-catching and colourful.”

“Red for the bedroom?” Jack asked.

“Maybe, if we can find a shade we both like that wouldn’t clash with the carpet.”

Jack smirked as he followed Ianto across the shop to where curtains in a rainbow array of bright and bold colours were displayed. Ianto was so easy to manipulate if you knew which buttons to push. His plan was working like a charm!

 

The End


End file.
